My Little Pony: Friendship is Ionic
by blakrok
Summary: A pony who likes to be alone than with the 0 friends he has, gets an urgent message, and goes to a place he has never been, to face a threat that the Elements can not stop. Along the way, he may make 1 or 2 friends, and even learn something lifechanging
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ionic isolation

The white, rubber stallion awoke from his peaceful sleep, and looked up at the moon for a few seconds, and then looked around him. In his tent. Completely alone. Exactly how he liked it. He had been living like this for ten years now, after he had left his home in Cloudsdale. He was born with wings, as his mother was a Pegasus. Yet he was also born with something that was extremely rare, the ability to manipulate ions. This was from his father. His whole body could go without blood, yet he needed ions to keep him alive. So he simply created them when he needed to.

Back inside his tent, he chose to make himself some Midnight coffee, and listen to some moonlight music (moonlight sonata). As he lit the gas stove with a spark, he heard a noise from outside. Readying himself by drawing in the necessary ions to shock the possible opponent, he snuck stealthily around the back. It was a blue-green Pegasus with a cutie mark of an aurora. 'That means…' He looked back at his own. It was a lone cloud with a single lightning bolt. This portrayed his lone life, and his ability to manipulate ions. '…my brother, Aurora Lightshift? He looks a little pale though', so he gave a small cough to get his attention. His brother Whipped around, and looked him strait in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" He queried

"Yes, our parents." his brother replied tearfully "They died of, something nopony knows about. And I'm next. That's why I look a little pale. Now listen, there's-" He broke off, panting, before he continued, "something, coming. You have to go-" This is where he left it, as he died in front of his eyes then. He didn't feel very sad, he hardly ever did. But those last bits sounded important. He guessed that he meant he had to go to a town somewhere.

"Guess I had better get going, after I grab some supplies". He grabbed all the necessary supplies for a 3 day trip. 'Everything happens in threes doesn't it?'. As he set out, a large explosion rang out from his tent. 'No turning back now' he thought without even bothering to look behind him, as he set onto the road to somewhere, and somewhere rather important.

**Note: The chapters are a little short, i couldn't find a way to make them longer. Thanks for the 2 reviews, very helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ionics guide to the countryside

He headed off in the direction of west, with all his supplies in a saddlepack. In his saddlepack, he carried two full bottles of water, a packet of nuts, fruits and solid rainbow, an odd little device that shone a blue light and emitted a buzzing sound, and a photo of his family, his most treasured possession.

The moon was full, so he could see his path with an effortless glance. He estimated a few days to the nearest town, which he had no idea what it was called. He had no need to rest much, as the ions pulsing through him were giving him enough energy to continue for the next three, maybe four days.

Exactly 37 hours later, with barley any rest at all, he stumbled across a rather worn looking path. Hoping this would take him to the nearest town, he started following it. As he walked in the brilliant sunlight, he thought about how he would look when he made it to the town. He had his rich black hair, as black as the void itself, his smooth, white, rubber skin and his solid blue eyes. He continued in the direction of the path.

The trip took much longer than he expected, about three days longer, and when he arrived at the town, the sun was just rising, and nopony was outside. His strength was almost drained completely. All of his supplies were gone, and he was left only with the picture, as he had given the blue device to a cool brown earth pony who exclaimed that it was his.

As he trudged wearily through the street, he fell over in exhaustion. The last thing he could remember seeing was the door in front of him flying open, and a very surprised purple unicorn, bringing him inside. The world became white and he had no more control over what he was doing, let alone, stopping himself from losing all sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rise & Shine Mr Lightshift

The dream he had was the most vivid dream he had ever had. He was in front of a place he had never seen before, and a n orange coated pony was standing in front of him.

"Rise and shine, mister Lightshift, Rise and, shine." His voice was the creepiest voice he had ever heard. He woke without moving at all.

Looking out the window, he sees the sun is setting. He had slept the day through. The unicorn that had saved him was still there, so he walked over and decided to surprise her. Unfortunately he made a spark on the floor, and she turned around.

"Oh, hello! My name is twilight Sparkle. I see you slept well, maybe a bit too well." She said with a chuckle. It was then he realised that the sun was not setting, but rising. He had slept not only through the day, but through the following night as well. "I haven't seen your kind of pony here before, are you new? And also, what's your name"

"My name is Ion Lightshift, but call me Ion. I'm the last surviving member of my kind, and I can control and manipulate ions." She looked rather sad and replied

"That's horrible!"

"I can live with it."

"Oh well, at least you can still eat breakfast!" She had made a nice breakfast of something that he could not find the name for. The only thing he could think of was "delicious". The breakfast really cleared up his head, so he decided to ask Twilight some questions. "Where am I?"

"Ponyville, it's a good place to live, with a lot of things to keep you happy. Food, places to stay, place to eat, places to have fun & a lot of good ponies to make friends with." He liked the idea of it all. All except the last part, and the fact that there were lots of ponies living here.

"I appreciate the effort but I-" he was cut off there by a loud crash from outside. Ponies outside were panicking and dashing inside.

"Quick, we need to call the other elements of harmony." Ion was confused. He had no idea what these elements were. However he followed Twilight to where they were going. He took a last glance outside, and saw what he had come to fear. The Combine had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Shocking Introductions

After a while, when Twilight had assembled the other Elements of Harmony and given Ion a (very) small talk on what the elements were, Ion introduced himself.

"Hello everypony, I'm Ion Lightshift, I am the last surviving member of the ponies that can manipulate and control ions. What are all your names? Name and Element." Applejack decided to start

"I'm Applejack, or AJ, and I represent the element of honesty Mr. Lightshift" She reached out a hoof, however Ion refused to shake it.

"Two things AJ, one, to answer your immediate 'question'" He mentioned gesturing towards her outstretched hoof, "you might receive a large 'shock'. Two: call me Ion." Rainbow then lunged forward.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, representing the Loyalty element, and I bet you could NOT fly at all with those pathetic excuses for wings! Even if you tried!" This was all true of course, as his wings made of a form of rubber were too heavy to actually start him flying, but he never liked ponies rubbing it in his face. So lazily stretched out a hoof and gave her a mild shock. Rainbow recoiled into a nearby wall, probably stunned, but not for to long.

"I am Rarity, representing the element of Generosity, and please excuse Rainbow dash of that rude introduction. However I must say, that the rubber suit you are wearing and those goggles make a terrible combination. You really MUST wear something else!" He decided to reply with some words he never got a chance to say.

"Not a suit Rarity, my skin. And those are my eyes too." To this, Rarity nearly feinted.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! And I'm the element of Laughter why is that your skin are you sick were you born like that what did you do to Dashie have yo-" She was then cut off as she was given a slightly bigger shock than Rainbow Dash, yet still not even half fatal. They would both be out for around 10 minutes.

Then it was Fluttershy's turn, she was preparing what to say, however after she saw what Ion did to Rainbow and Pinkie, she was feeling rather shy again.

"I'm F-Fluttershy" She was saying it in a voice that was barley audible.

"Okay Fluttershy, what's your element?" Surprised as to how he managed to hear her, she did not say anything, only whimpered a little.

"Erm… her element is Kindness." finished Twilight. "Oh, and mine is Magic" She said with a small smile.

They sat there until Dash and Pinkie woke up, then Ion rebooted the conversation

"Well, since I'm rather smart, everyone should listen to me." Dash decided to pipe up after hearing that. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure we would do THAT?" Then came the answer that would leave her nearly passing out again.

"Because I know how to beat the Combine." Everyone was quite after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Iony in team planning

Ion was making the plan, since he knew how to beat them.

"Ok, first off we need to get inside the building they have set up" as he motioned towards a tall round tower like object on the map. "This is prokepst Avon. This is housing their Neutrino Trap. I will need to go inside and pull the plug. Then we need to get (somehow) into the Citadel." Here he pointed at a building the same size as the other one, yet more square and blocky. "That is protected by a zero-point-energy field. I must somehow disable it so we can proceed into the citadel. Once in there, I can go to the core, start the self destruction sequence, and then get the hell outa there. This will (obviously) destroy the Citadel, however it will take about 1 km of land with it. The only thing that is useful and owned in that kilometre is unfortunately, this here apple farm." Applejack looked at that position wearing a worried expression on her face.

"I like the plan but…" Ion was very curious as he had no idea that this was sweet apple acres (nor did he even know what that was).

"Well? What's wrong? You seem very worried about it."

"That is sweet apple acres, my Family's apple farm. So I don't want to lose that. Is there some way we can avoid it?" Applejack answered.

"Don't worry about that, because the blast will only obliterate about one, one hundredth of the farm. So, are we all clear on the plan?" Twilight decided to speak up

"when you said about infiltrating the buildings, you said 'I' instead of 'we'. Did you actually mean that you're going in by yourself?"

"Yes, if I go in by myself, there is less chance of you getting hurt or possibly killed. Plus I only have to listen to myself, any questions BESIDES the one that Twilight asked." Nopony answered. "Good, Let's pack our things, and Move out! We have alot of travelling to do, and only 6 more months to do it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The Route To Prokepst Avon

Once they had their things packed, they tried to slip outside. Combine were all over the place, so they could go nowhere.

The combine were rather small, bipedal creatures that had two fingers on each hand, tipped with vicious points. They carried weapons that shot pulsing energy. In short: They could kill any normal pony with ease. However, Ion's rubber skin can soak up all the energy, and triple the effect it had. In short, it killed ionic ponies in one shot, and non-ionic ponies in 3. As Ion and the rest were trapped, with nowhere to go, Twilight suddenly remembered that she had learned a teleport spell a while ago, so she could teleport them all to sweet apple acres. That is if the Combine weren't there already.

"Do you think the Combine will be at sweet apple acres Ion?" He thought about it for a moment, and then finally replied

"Probably a few, should be able to pick 'em off easily enough." He had guessed what twilight was going to do, so he braced himself for the teleport. There was a large flash, and then he found himself inside a barn.

Looking outside, his thoughts were confirmed: Exactly three combine. He signalled for the others to stay inside the barn, and they nodded in agreement. He charged out right in the middle of the group, lifted his hooves, and smacked them on the ground with a huge force, all before the Combine could react. A brilliant blue shockwave spread out, knocking the combine off their feet, and stunning them. He then charged up ions and shocked the life out of them.

After everyone had recovered from the blast (Rainbow dash and Fluttershy were ok, as they could stay off the ground to avoid it), they all started their long trek toward Prokepst Avon.

Along the way, Ion was talking about his previous life, his life alone, and his parents. At the mention of his parents, he was very quick to put on his minor sad expression. At this Fluttershy felt rather sorry for him

"its okay, now you have lots of friends to help." However as she mentioned that, he immediately snapped back to his normal expression, but slightly more annoyed.

"I do not need friends to be happy. The reason I was alone was because I preferred it that way, not because I was told to. See my cutie mark?" He said as he gestured at his flank. "The lone cloud portrays my life isolated, exactly how I like it, and the lightning bolt is for my ability to control and manipulate ions." This was actually the first time Rainbow Dash had noticed the stallions cutie mark, and so showed him hers. He was rather surprised, but shrugged it off as a coincidence.

After nearly an hour, Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash went on ahead, they had only gone about ten minutes in, when they saw a large round building in front of them.

"Fluttershy, return to Ion & the rest immediately, Notify Lightshift… We found it!"

**Note: The end setence said by Rainbow Dash, is partly taken from the RTCW (Return To Castle Wolfenstein) intro movie.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Neutrino Trap

Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash returned to the group to find them furiously arguing about something. They heard the word "wings" repeated a lot, and a few more things about friends. They spotted Rainbow Dash flying towards them with a look of fury on her face.

"Something about my wings not being good enough? Well just try doing a sonic-rainboom yourself!" Ion was rather scared by her approach, but not too scared to tell her what they had been talking about.

"It was not your wings we were talking about, but mine."

"Why? Can you not fly EXACTLY as I said you couldn't?"

"Yes."

"Show me then!" With that, he unfolded his wings and tried to take off, but to no avail. Rainbow Dash on the other hand, was just about dying with laughter. After around ten seconds of continued laughter, they were met by a purple glow surrounding them, and the inability to move.

"Ok! Don't you think we ought to go inside the building? Or do we just stay here until the combine get us." That had them on their hooves and dashing to get to the building. None of them were actually excited, who would be excited about entering a building that you have never been in before, and it certainly looked uninviting. Ion decided to remind everyone of the plan.

"Everypony else, stay out here, I will go inside and switch off the trap. Is everypony clear on what they are doing?" Silence. "Good, off I go!" he said as he set off, into the dark, ominous building in front of him.

The door was fairly easy to open, a little push and there it went. He was expecting greater resistance than this, as all he was met with, was an elevator to his right, and a plug in front of him. 'It's just too easy.' He thought to himself with a slight smile. He pulled the plug from its socket, and waited for the low hum that would tell him the trap was off. It never came, but something else did. From down the elevator and right behind him, came combine guards. He tried to cause a shockwave, but this time he was too slow. The combine stopped him, and froze him in a field. There was absolutely no way he was getting out of this.

Outside, the ponies were getting concerned. They hadn't seen Ion for a full 59 minutes and 45 seconds. The wait was getting agonizing, so the six decided to go inside. What they saw was unexpected. They saw that the plug had been pulled, yet they did not see Ion anywhere.

After a small discussion, they settled on going up the elevator to look for him. Meanwhile, Ion was getting a look at the Neutrino trap. It was a large square device, with a small blue core, a rather simple design for something that could contain an entire explosion. The reason he was there, was because he was waiting for the combine administrator. 'Well, I don't think there can be anymore surprises today, considering I'll probably be dead rather soon.' He thought he was probably wrong, as sometimes something happens to change your mind about that.

But he had no idea what would happen, as the next moment, he saw six ponies, bolt out of the elevator, and put the combine on seriously surprised mode, as almost all of them attacked with their own way.

Applejack was charging up and kicking them like they were trees in the apple farm.

Rainbow Dash began flying around the few that had managed to ready their weapons so fast that they could not take aim, and constantly missed their target, before being thrown into a wall with fatal force.

Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie were not there, as Fluttershy did not want to come up, and Pinkie Pie had to stay with Fluttershy so she didn't get too scared.

Rarity had come up, but was now fretting over the way her mane was getting out of shape. Last but definitely not least, Twilight was stealing their guns, and shooting them back. The three finished with the combine no sweat; however they had no idea how to shut off the trap. Twilight knew that only Ion could tell them how to shut it off, and therefore decided to ask.

"Ion! How do we shut off the trap?" No movement came from him. They had only begun to fear he was dead when Rainbow Dash noticed his eyes. They where darting back and forth, from twilight, to an odd looking control panel. Guessing that that was how to shut off the trap, she flew over and pressed a few buttons. This did not shut off the trap; however it did shut off the field that had Ion trapped and motionless.

As soon as he felt he could move again, he dashed frantically over to the trap, and just stopped, and stood there.

"Umm… Ion? How exactly does st…" AJ slowed the sentence to a halt as Ion began to glow with furiously intense light. So intense, the ponies had to look away. The silence was then broken 2 seconds later, as a bellowing crack sounded through the room, resulting in an answering hum, from the trap. It was now all down.

Nothing was working now, not even the elevator. Everypony looked hopefully at twilight, who was looking very worried, as the place was coming apart.

"I can't do another one yet! Probably in a few hours but not now!" That caused even more panic in everypony except Ion, he was thinking of an idea.

"Everypony cluster around me as tightly as possible!" Nopony moved, only stared at him as if he were crazy. "Just do it! It can't be any worse than what would happen if we just stand here like idiots!" He was truly gambling on this one, as the last time he had teleported anyone, he ended up nearly dying. As all the ponies clustered tightly around him, he gathered the necessary ions to teleport, unleashed them, and hoped with all his hope to land outside the building. The world flashed green as he teleported to a location he had no idea of.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The low road to hell

Zooming through space, this is what it felt like every time. Agonizing, like burning, freezing, thawing out, and sitting in a pool of corrosive acids. It only lasted for a second before returning to normal. Ion was hoping against hope that they had landed outside Prokepst Avon. Opening his eyes, he sees a large round building in front of him. Success, his teleport had worked. However, he still could not move much, so called out to the others.

"Is everypony ok?" His question was answered by groans from somewhere behind him. Everypony was safe. 'Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie!' The thought struck his mind like a bolt from the blue, but was quickly put to rest as two ponies came up to him to help him up. He resisted their efforts to help, but they eventually managed to get him, and everypony else on their hooves again. Once everypony had recovered from the teleport, Ion set to glare at them with an annoyed facial expression. "I thought I told you all to stay OUTSIDE! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THE TELEPORT DID NOT ZAP US OUT HERE, AND INSTEAD ZAPPED US TO…" he paused as he thought of his last teleported situation. "THE MIDDLE OF A VOLCANOE! YOU COULD ALL HAVE DIED!" He was venting all his frustration and anger through his straining vocals, with a slightly metallic voice, looking each pony in the eye with a cold steely stare. All except for Fluttershy, as he looked at her eyes, he found himself struggling to keep an expression of anger on his face. "Sorry everypony, I guess I just got a little concerned of everypony dying that I lost myself in anger." He looked at the ground, his eyes full of tears, as he thought of just how Fluttershy had looked when he was heated with anger. He simply couldn't bear to look into her blue eyes, and remain mad. He soon got over the emotional bit though, and was right back to his usual self in an instant. "Let's go, we got a long way to go to get to the citadel."

They started out along the path that would take them strait to the citadel, and for two and a half hours, Nopony spoke. However Twilight decided to break the silence with a question.

"Ion, why do you think the combine tried to invade at this time? Right after you came to Ponyville?"

"What I think Twilight, is that after getting rid of my parents and my brother, they thought that there was nopony that would know how to beat them. Fortunately they hadn't heard of me yet." Rainbow Dash finally decided to release her questions she had been holding in from the beginning.

"Is there anything we need to know to survive the combine? If their attacking that is."

"Just stay out of the way of their weapons, and their hands and you should be fine. However I on the other hand have to be extra careful, as one bolt from their gun is fatal." This hushed everypony and they continued on, toward the citadel.

When they finally arrived, they were all very eager to stay outside, however they knew that if they did, they would be putting Equestria in danger. So, unwillingly, they walked into the citadel. The dark, ominous citadel, that struck fear into the hearts of brave warriors, and they were striding in there. Hopefully, not into another trap.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Emergency Protocol 119: Self-Destruction

They were inside the citadel, faced with two objects. To their left: stairs, in front of them: a console.

"It looks like the combine are trying to catch the same fish, with the same bait. It was so nice of them to leave the field down so we could walk right in here. Unfortunately, they're not counting on us using the stairs." Ion began with a big grin on his face. He walked towards the stairs and stopped, waiting for the others to follow. Nopony twitched. "Well, coming?" This time Twilight moved a hoof to motion behind him. He immediately felt a point on his back, and kicked with all his force. This sent a combine flying into the wall behind him. Suspecting this would alert more guards he shouted to everypony "UP THE STAIRS!" Everypony bolted into action beside him, and ran up the stairs. Just in time too, as Emergency protocol 121: Lockdown, was activating as they sped up to the control room. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were there this time, as Fluttershy was very determined to help her friends, and therefore didn't need Pinkie to stay behind. They found the control room door was nearly closed. They only had about 5 seconds left, so dived in, not worrying about getting scratched, however AJ's hat came off, and in one swift movement, scooped it up from behind the door, half a second before it closed. He had expected consoles, and a window or monitor. However he did not expect the dozen guards that were surrounding them. They swiftly froze him and the other ponies, and began to take them all off to the prison.

The prison area was a large room, with fields all around to prevent prisoners escaping. After around a minute, the administrator came to the front field. He looked like Big Macintosh, yet orange, and something about him felt out of place, almost as if he wasn't a pony. 'He mustn't be.' pondered Ion, 'he has GOT to be some kind of alien that can change his form, when he needs to. Hope he cannot read my thoughts, because he is a stupid ugly, no-good slime-ball!' Apparently not, as his face did not change.

"So, this is Ion Lightshift and his trouble making friends who shut off the Neutrino trap, and fully DESTROYED Prokepst Avon. Under other circumstances I would like to have you all killed in the core. However I'm feeling rather bored, so I'm going to let you out. If you can make it to the core, you may just be able to turn on self destruction mode. That is IF I don't kill you first." The admin said with a light chuckle. "Let the games begin." He walked off slowly, and 5 minutes later, the fields shut off. They stepped out only to have cameras spot them and the speaker com on

"Attention! Prisoners have escaped. Initiate Emergency protocol 1264." Twilight was rather nervous and decided to ask what that meant.

"umm… Ion? What would that mean?"

"That, Twilight, is the protocol for an escaped prisoner. I have no idea what it does though, so I suggest we proceed with extreme caution." However, Rainbow dashed forward, throwing caution to the winds, eager to see some action, and therefore did not see a beam spreading across her path, and waltzed into it. Fortunately, she was going too fast for the mine to hit her, yet that got her attention, and she slowed down.

After hours of agonizing slowness, dodging beams and the occasional turret, they finally made it back to the core control room. Ion walked up to the console to set it to self destruct mode. His hoof went right through it, and then it flickered and disappeared.

"Well well, I see you managed to escape successfully! Unfortunately, I cannot let you tell anyone of our little game. Farewell." With those words, he brought out an energy cannon, and started firing upon them, they had managed to duck behind cover, but that could not stop the administrator from moving around, to see them, so Twilight quickly devised a plan.

"Me and Ion will go around the back while you five distract him. Make sure to keep his attention AWAY from us. Got it?" The rest nodded in agreement, and sped off in a direction with which to distract the Administrator.

Meanwhile, Ion and Twilight were waiting until the Admin's attention was mainly on the 5. It took about a minute, and the rest were getting fatigued, so they decided to try now.

They leaped lightly behind him, barley making a noise, Twilight set up a shield to protect them, just in case the Admin heard them approaching. Fortunately, the noise of his gun masked their approach, so when he finally realised they were behind him, it was too late; he was shocked with a large force, and then collapsed to the ground, smoke billowing around him. When the smoke finally cleared, there was a large combine dead in front of their faces. It was all over, now all they had to do, was input the self destruction sequence: ep911.

He was finally done inputting the code. The whole building started to rumble.

"Quick, Twilight! The teleport!" Twilight readied her teleportation spell, and in a flash, they were teleported into sweet apple acres.

Everypony fell down panting, on the dirt, relieved to have survived that.

"Now that, was awesome!" Ion said as he watched the citadel explode. He then turned around to smile at the 6 still standing there with large grins on their faces. But a second later, Rainbow Dash drew a look of horror, and shouted

"BEHIND YOU!" Ion tried to turn round as swift as possible, yet he did not get there in time, as a big needle with a blue end stuck itself inside his back. Ion felt this agonizing pain, and fell to the ground as the poison leaked into him.

"No, don't leave us, don't die." Fluttershy called, starting to cry. She pulled out the large needle that was killing him, however nothing seemed to change.

"It's too late now sugarcube, he's already gone too far." They all started sobbing, as the white rubber stallion, who was the last there was of his race, died, in front of their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Reconstructing Ions

Everypony was at the funeral, the funeral for the pony that saved Equestria. Everypony that is, except Ion, he was in a different place. He was outside his parent's house with a bag on his back. He was smaller than he usually was with a few bruises on him. He searched his memory, and remembered the day that he got into a fight at his school; he had won it in the end, and for a reward, had been sent home. So here he was, on his doorstep. His parents opened the door wearing disappointed looks. He walked inside and sat down.

"We heard what happened." His father said in his gentle voice that barely ever rose to a shout. "So, what did you learn from this." Here Ion froze, as he had not learned anything, more importantly, he did not know what his father meant. His father leaned closer, his expression staying exactly as it was, yet his voice had changed. It was deeper and more American accented. "What reason do you have to continue living?"

"Well, obviously! Because I'm the last ion pony in Equestria!"

"Not a good enough reason, do you have a better one?" His eyes downcast, he thought for a moment, then moved his head to the side to start shaking it, as he did not have a better reason. However, as he looked at the wall, an idea came to him.

"Friends" he said, barely much above a loud whisper.

"Explain please" Ion thought back to when he was in his tent, living for ten years.

"When I was by myself, I had plenty of time to look back on my life, and I found that without anypony there, I was free, nopony to tell me what to do, nopony getting hurt except myself. However recently I met six great ponies that still helped me no matter how much I told them not to. They stuck to me like glue, and tried to be friends. I kept trying to shake them off but they just held on, and now I'm thinking that it was not a good idea to try and get rid of them. A friend can help you get out of a sticky situation, without any ponies getting hurt at all." His Father was listening with a small smile on his face as Ion finished his explanation of his friends "But most importantly, friends are people you trust, and love, and being alone can't give you any of that." His father stood up and led him outside, to where a building stood, with all his new friends standing there, smiling. Yet it was almost as if it were a picture, as they were not moving at all, but completely stationary. He turned back to his father as he started talking again.

"There it is, that building will take you right back to your friends. However, on the other hoof, you can come back and stay with us. Your room is just as you last left it." He thought about this for a moment, looking back and forth toward his home, and the other building. If he went back with his Father, he could have his entire family back, and they could all be happy again. Yet if he chose his new friends, he would have a real an only sort-of related note, the rainbow one was also standing out beautifuly. He finally made up his mind, and slowly walked over to the other building.

Reviving was like waking from a dream, except he felt very weak. He looked himself over; absolutely nothing had changed, except the little blue glow from one of his hooves. It was getting brighter, and spreading to the rest of his body, until he was burning with a bright blue light, changing him. His rubber skin was now hardening into a blue-green shell, and his eyes were turning into a darker blue. After half a minute of this, the light died fully and he felt strong, VERY strong, so he decided to test it by kicking the lid off the coffin at full force. It went flying through the roof and was never seen again.

Meanwhile Ion was busy hauling himself to his hooves, and turning to face the audience. The large audience gasped at the sight of him kicking his way out of the coffin, and actually making a bit of flight as well! He swivelled around, and was surprised to see Rainbow Dash reading off a piece of paper. He glanced down at the paper and saw… was that really what he thought he saw? The one pony he thought to be his competitor, his rival, the one always wanting to outdo him, had written this… He caught Dash staring at him.

"Umm… I… err…" He was at a large loss for words, yet finally found something to say. "Rainbow Dash, I had no idea that-" Rainbow Dash cut him off there by kissing him on the lips for a little. "Uhh… do you mind if I call you Dashie?"

"Not at all, Ion" They kissed again for a little while that seemed like 5 minutes, yet in actuality, it was only 10 seconds. When they broke the kiss, they stared deeply into each others eyes. Dashie into his cold, yet warm blue marble eyes, and Ion, into her Strong rose painted eyes with the lovely straight eyelashes. They both felt the same emotion at once, and feinted from the strength of it. They were both happy though.

THE END


	11. Not A Chapter

Not a Chapter:

Credits

Valve: a jumble load of names, and ideas.

Me: for actually writing this.

RarityRoyale: the very helpful review

Everypony else: Reading this story


End file.
